Masami Ōtsutsuki (Earth-1513)
For the mainstream character see: Emma Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Lady Masami Ōtsutsuki (b. April 15) is a shinigami, and the lieutenant of the 20th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Satoru Ōtsutsuki. She was previously the 3rd seat of the 9th Division, serving under Captain Kaname Tōsen. 'History' Early Years Masami was born into the Ōtsutsuki clan, and grew up in the Ōtsutsuki Mansion in Seireitei. After graduating from the Academy, Masami was assigned to the 9th Division, serving under Kaname Tōsen, and was eventually promoted to the rank of 3rd seat. Expansion of Gotei 13 With the expansion of the Gotei 13 in 1981, Masami was assigned as the lieutenant of the 20th Division, serving under her brother Satoru Ōtsutsuki. Upon hearing the news of their childrens' respective promotions, Hiroaki and Suzaku proclaimed their pride by celebrating with a small feast. Invasion of Soul Society 'Powers' Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordswoman: Masami is highly skilled in using her Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Masami is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Master: Masami has displayed great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. She is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Masami is proficient in healing techniques. Hakuda Master: Masami can take on average armed opponents and those many times her size easily. While fighting offensively, she has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with her sword and kick opponents with great force. Immense Spiritual Power: Masami possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, she possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her Reiatsu is red. Enhanced Strength: Masami possesses great physical strength. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Masami is one of the most intelligent beings in Soul Society. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons KazemokinSWORD.jpg|Kazemōkin Kazemokin.jpg|Kazemōkin (spirit) HageshiKazemokin.jpg|Hageshī Kazemōkin (spirit) Zanpakutō: Kazemōkin ("Wind Raptor") is Masami's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of a ???. It has a bronze guard, with red hilt-wrapping and a dark red sheath. Her Zanpakutō is a Wind-type. *'Shikai:' Kazemōkin's release command is "Soar" ("Kakeru"). In its Shikai form, Kazemōkin transforms into a two-bladed axe. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' ***'Wing Blade:' Masami unleashes a vacuum blade at super-speed, chopping up the opponent. ***'Wind Destruction Disc:' Masami gathers the air around her and forms it into a formidable, disc-like whirlwind with the appearance of a tornado that has been flattened and turned on its side. She can then fire the disc directly into an opponent, where the razor sharp winds can be used to cut through objects. *'Bankai:' Hageshī Kazemōkin ("Violent Wind Raptor"). **''Bankai Special Ability:'' 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinigamis Category:Married Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-1513 Characters Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Masters Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Twins Category:Nobility